


I'll kiss it better

by moonla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Romance, Smol hinata, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonla/pseuds/moonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets hurt and comfort is brought in the most unexpected of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle :) I just love this ship and I think it needs more loving - hence my crappy attempt at a one shot.

The practice game against Date tech had been going well: both teams playing to the best of their abilities while keeping a friendly atmosphere. Karasuno were winning, but only barely, with a lead of two points. The first year duo, Kageyama and Hinata, moved together seamlessly, their famous quick attack still in affect- something the iron wall of Date tech couldn’t stop. Hinata leapt into the air, hand outstretched in preparation to spike, fingers briefly making contact with the ball and bringing it down to the floor with a satisfying slam. Suddenly he felt himself veering to the right during his descent, arms wind milling madly. Panicked, Hinata let out a tiny squeak as he fell uncontrollably to the floor. 

His ankle impacted at a sickening angle, and Hinata collapsed to the hardwood floor with a pained whimper. The court was silent. Members of both teams staring on with disbelief; Kageyama made an aborted step towards Hinata, only stopping when he heard thunderous steps approach from the other side of the court. Aone’s hulking build struggled under the net, rushing towards Hinata’s prone body.

“Get away from him…”,

Tanaka started, shutting his mouth when Sugawara gave him an intense, yet strangely motherly, glare. Aone’s massive form bent over Hinata; stopping to whisper something to him, lips tentatively brushing against the shell of his ear, and stroke an oversized hand through Hinata's tousled hair. Gently, as if handling something unequivocally fragile and special, Aone wrapped his hands around the smaller boys shoulders and hips – lifting him up in what can only be described as a princess carry. Then, and only then, did the orange haired boy seen to show any sign of protest: battering weakly at Aone’s broad chest with clenched fists. The taller boy ignored this- slowly walking towards the bench where coach Ukai and Takeda sensei sat watching the scene unfold with mouths agape.  
Aone drew ever closer to the sanctuary of the bench; clutching the small middle blocker even closer to his torso, saying something that seemed to calm him down somewhat. The taller boy got on his knees and with utmost care, placed Hinata on the bench. Furiously blushing, Hinata muttered a soft

“thanks”,

before slowly curling into himself, hiding his face behind his left knee. Aone only dipped his head in reply: long fingers probing hesitantly at the swollen ankle. At Hinata’s sudden hiss of pain he immediately detested- lowering his white head towards the injury. The spiker peered down at Aone’s bleached hair- opening his mouth to say he was fine- only to snap it shut moments later. 

A kiss, feather light and lingering was placed on Hinata’s swollen ankle, Aone’s slightly puckered lips catching on the shorter boys bruised skin. Obviously embarrassed, Hinata let out a small squeal: hands clasping his face in an attempt to hide the full body flush that had overtaken him. The larger boy raised his head, meeting Hinata’s shy gaze, he himself sporting a spectacular blush. Hinata bit his lip, Aone seemingly unable to look away, and burrowed his head back into the comfort of his hands. In reply, Aone jolted to his feet- suddenly noticing the audience – and sloped back to his side of the court, eyes boring into the floor.

“So… they’re together?”

Tanaka asked, scratching his head with blatant curiosity and confusion. To which the remainder of the Karasuno volleyball team replied with a shared bewildered look, pursed lips, and a nonchalant shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcome. Yay for Aohina <3


End file.
